From deep time, head impact collisions, have affected any and all types of human endeavor. However shock is produced from hitting an inanimate object; two or more individuals butting heads; and/or receiving contact from a moving external object. The result, in great frequency is: broken cranial bones; head/neck muscle strain; and/or brain tissue damage. Such head-impact collisions can, and do influence the post-impact future ability of the recipient to function adequately—in either a personal or societal world.
Of particular note, as the importance of preventing a debilitating injury from head trauma. This may occur in sports, such as cycling, football or other contact sports.